


Celebrate

by missy_fantasy0327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

“Becky, you really didn’t have to do this” Naomi said as she was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Becky to finish making dinner

“Why wouldn’t I? You are my GIRLFRIEND after all” Becky looked back at Naomi to see her playfully sticking her tongue out

Even though they’ve known each other since Becky debuted on the main roster along with her fellow horsewomen Sasha and Charlotte, they didn’t start their relationship due to Naomi still being married to Jimmy Uso. After working with each other during the summer of 2015 and early into 2016, they started to develop feelings for each other. Both women held back on revealing their feelings, but one night after a SmackDown taping, Becky let her feelings be known expecting rejection, but was met with reciprocation. A few weeks into the relationship, Naomi finally told her then husband and was greeted the next day with divorce papers. Now, 9 months later, they’re both happy with each other.

* * *

“Dinner is ready birthday girl!” Becky said as she placed the dinner on the table

“It took you long enough carrot head” Naomi responded in a joking tone as her girlfriend put on a fake sad face

“So how does it feel to finally be 29?” Becky asked as she cut into the lasagna

“It’s good to know I'm in my final year of being young before I officially turn old. Speaking of old, how do you feel about turning 30 in two months?”

“Shhhhhhh, let’s not talk about that right now. Today is your day” Becky responded as she covered Naomi’s hand with her own

Over dinner they engaged in conversations ranging from Becky’s upcoming title match on Sunday, their goals for 2017, and time when Naomi’s parents hired a clown for her fourth birthday party.

“ Wait, so you hid under the table the whole time? Becky said in between laughs

“Yes!  I was crying and screaming. I didn’t want to go out there; but there was ice cream cake outside so I just did what I had to do”

“Look at you facing your fears as a young lass.” Becky commented as she pinched Naomi’s cheek before clearing the table after they finished their meal

“Becky I’m not gonna lie, your lasagna was good. Not better than mine, but it was good”

“Well I think it was the bomb diggity fresh!”

“Yeah Becky don’t say that again” Naomi said as she looked at her girlfriend who was opening a box of  cupcakes she got from a local bakery

“I know you like vanilla and I like chocolate” Becky said as Naomi rolled her eyes at Becky’s awful pun

“You need to be stopped” Naomi said before taking a bite into the cupcake

“Well that’s not what you said last night” 

Becky was met with another eye roll from her girlfriend. As Naomi made her way to the coach, Becky got a gift bag that was on the counter and joined her girlfriend. 

“Naomi, when I saw you I knew you were a special woman. Your entire presence is just out of this world. You’re the right combination of all the right qualities someone should have. You definitely make my life even better.” By now, Naomi was fixated on everything Becky was saying. Her heart swelled as she heard the sincerity in her lover’s voice as she expressed her importance in her life. Something that she wasn’t used to in her past relationship. “Erm, you know I’m not really good at this sappy stuff. I’m not trying to be vulgar or anything, but I really do fookin love ya. This gift is just me thanking you for being here, living and breathing. I know you’re supposed to be thanking me for the gift, but thank You.” 

Naomi opened the bag to find a small velvet box, which she opened to find a ring which had her birthstone on it. She stared at the ring in astonishment. It was simple, yet it  embodied something as complex as Becky’s feelings for her in it.

“It’s not an engagement ring or anything. Not that I wouldn’t propose to you because I definitely would in the next year it’s just th-” 

Naomi cut her off with a kiss that started off slow, but turned passionate not too long after. As they ran out of air, Naomi broke the kiss.

“Becky, I feel like you right now because I can’t put into words how much I love this gift. I really am so happy that I mean so much to you, and you know I feel the same way.” Naomi said as she put the ring on

“I know you do. Now let me show you how much I love you” 

Becky picked up Naomi and walked into the bedroom. After she closed the door, love was definitely shown that night. 


End file.
